This invention relates to a coated edible article which includes means by which the article can be held while being consumed without soiling the fingers. The invention has application in a wide range of edible articles, such as candies, coated wafers and biscuits and other edible articles which are comprised of or are covered with a coating which melts when held in the hand and is subjected to body heat.
The particular embodiment shown in the application is of a "wafer bar" which is constructed by placing two or more wafer sheets on top of each other, with one or more types of cream filling interposed between the layers. For example, three wafer sheets may be separated by a layer of vanilla cream and a layer of nut cream. This type of arrangement provides an attractive and pleasing combination of colors. However, it has been observed that in construction of this type the flavor of the individual wafer sheets and the fillings is not distinct enough for many users. For this reason, the underside of the bar is coated with a fat glaze which enhances the flavor.
Wafer bars of the type described above are usually wrapped in a paper or cellophane sheet, or similar material. The wafer bar is removed by tearing open the packaging and pulling the wafer out of the packaging by grasping the wafer bar at the top and bottom between the thumb and index or middle finger. However, because the underside of the wafer bar is coated with the fat glaze, or other melting coatings, the finger which is in contact with the glaze becomes soiled because the melting temperature of the coating is below normal body temperature.